Clean Counters?
by PistolTrapp
Summary: TonChinKan threesome. M for chappy two
1. Chapter 1

So I do NOT own the guys. At all. I just wanted them to have a little fun and no one had written a fic for them yet. Yeah yeah do not own tonchinkan or kuroshitsuji or hanna...

The boys were hard at work in the kitchen, Thompson washing the dishes and Cantebury drying them. Timber was making a special sweet treat for the Trancy brat, though every once in a while he would press a morsel of white chocolate to his brothers' grateful lips alternately. They were alone in the mansion. Hanna was weeding the garden and Claude had taken Alois shopping to cease the youth's incessant whining.

Thompson glanced at his younger brother. "Anou... Cante?"

The adressed looked to his sibling only to be met by a pair of lips that tasted of sweet cream.

"O-oi TonTon! Wh-what was that?" Cantebury flushed red at the gesture. Thompson simply shrugged "I wanted to see if your mouth tasted like mine." He said matter-of-factly. Timber stopped his work and stepped behind the younger two.

"Did you get your answer?" Thompson turned to face the speaker and nodded happily. "He tastes good!" He smiled and pointed to Cantebury, who furrowed his brow in embarassment. Before he could speak out, his face was tilted at the chin and Timber was kissing him now, the elder's tongue working at his lips. Timber finally pulled away and nodded to Thompson. "You're right. He does taste good..."

That's when the triplets got a devilish idea. Thompson was the first to act. He pushed Cantebury up onto the marble counter and seized his lips while Timber reached around to the front of Thompson's trousers to stroke his organ. The pleasure coming from his groin led Thompson's kisses to become more feverish as he grew harder. He stopped his kisses for air, struggling to breathe between moans. Cantebury watched his brothers' perverse acts, gaining an erection from just seeing them. He whimpered as Timber turned Thompson towards him, kissing eachother and stroking eachothers erections roughly.

He squirmed and waited for his brothers to remember he was there. Timber, seemingly able to read the youngest mind, flicked his eyes towards the boy on the counter. Soon he was ripping open his shirt, licking at the newly revealed nipples and grinning as Cantebury arched his back with electric pleasure. Timber climbed onto the counter with a nudge from Thompson, who wanted better access to what he was going for. Cantebury's body was being ravaged by two mouths at once. The oldest brother was kissing him passionately and making small marks along his neck when he strayed from the younger's lips. Thompson licked at Cantebury's navel while unbuttoning his and the others trousers. He pulled his brothers trousers and underwear down past his knees and greedily enveloped his member, lapping at the head roughly. Cantebury's eyes shot open at the sudden warmth and he moaned so loudly, he was sure it echoed through the building.

All three brothers were hard as stone now, the older two mostly because of their brother's sensual sounds. Thompson, continuing his act, reached up to Cantebury's mouth and pushed two sweet fingers past the awaiting lips. When they were sufficiently wet, he removed them and shifted the boy's hips so that he could more easily find his target...

The youngest brother cried out as two slimy fingers pushed their way past his tight entrance. His head rolled from side to side with pleasure as another finger was inserted, quickly being pulled out and forced back in rhythmically.

Timber devoured the erotic display before him with his blazing red eyes. Thompson pulled his fingers out of his brother completely, gaining a hushed whine from him. Just as he was about to thrust his throbbing erection into the awaiting warmth, all three glanced to the doorway in horror as a plate crashed to the floor. Hanna stood gawking at the scene before her. Three nearly naked, b-e-a-utiful demonic brothers... on her CLEAN COUNTER TOPS? OH HELL NO! THEY HAD DIRTIED THEM! SHE JUST CLEANED THEM! THEY WERE GONNA PAY!

WOOT okay so this is just the first chapter. I'll continue if I get just ONE tiny little positive review ^^ yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

TonChinKan Romance, Booyah! KK so I know its been along time. But im updating! Expect a lot of stuff up soon, adding to old stories, and adding a lot of new ones! I don't own kuroshitsuji.

Clean Counters, Chapter 2

After having been chased around the mansion with a broom, the brothers were hiding in a closet from Hanna's wrath. DAMN, that woman could wield a broom! Timber had various bruises, Cantebury had a black eye, and Thompson had been whacked in a most unpleasant place… Even from their hiding place, they could hear the woman's cursing and violent scrubbing of the countertops…

All three shivered simultaneously in horror. Finally, Timber (being the eldest) timidly wriggled the closet's knob, which didn't budge. That was perfect, Damn this cruddy old building. It was a small closet, and three fully grown male bodies didn't exactly tetris well. Cantebury, for example, was almost certain that Thompson's foot was literally halfway up his ass. Not to mention the fact that trying to remove the discomfort was damn near impossible, seeing as he was awkwardly straddling Timber. To top it all off, Timber was horny again, bulge pressing intolerably against Cante's groin. Thompson felt it too. The middle sibling, being the horny devil that he was, pressed his foot forward, grazing both of his brothers' organs at once. One gasp and one groan were emitted.

Now, I may need to say that once demons become hot, they are HOT. Timber pushed the youngest roughly, so that Cante's head was resting on Thompson's new erection. Thompson moaned. He never knew how sensual it felt having someone's HEAD between his legs. (A/N: lolol I'm dirty.) Cantebury, however, was NOT enjoying this. Thompson dick was pressing against his head, his back was arched in an extremely uncomfortable position (thanks to Thompson's knees…), and his legs were still at the eldest sides. His crotch was completely and utterly open for attack… This wasn't going to end well. Or was it?

Don't make your own conclusions, have no fear, CH 3 will be up soon!


End file.
